A component of a universal joint bearing is known that has a surface region shaped like part of a cylindrical casing. The surface region is part of an approximately hollow-cylindrical section of the component. During manufacturing of the component, the component is first clamped on the outer side of this section so that an inner side of the section can be processed. The component is subsequently clamped on the inner side of the section and the outer side is processed.